


At the Bottom of the Heap

by Theangelshavefallen



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Porn, Ryden, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelshavefallen/pseuds/Theangelshavefallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is sent to boarding school and there he meets his roommate Ryan Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Brendon walked into the cold dorm room and sat on the bed on the right. There were clothes strewn over the left bed and that general area, but no sign of his roommate. He grabbed a book, _Hamlet_ , out of his suitcase and began to read. Only for about two seconds though until someone came in. The boy who had just entered had slightly curly brown hair that fell just below, a height of about 5’10, and dark chocolate brown eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m Ryan Ross, sorry about the clothes.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m Brendon Urie by the way.”

 

“Cool. Is this your first year here?”

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Same. Is someone supposed to show us around or what?”

 

“I don’t know. The admin mentioned a Spencer or something.”

 

“Oh, okay then. I guess I should clean up.”

 

“Yeah, I should unpack.” Brendon took another look around the room he and Ryan had to share. It was about ten feet by twelve, but most of it was taken up by the beds and wardrobe. There was a small desk, and next to it an old office chair. Brendon figured it was Ryan’s and started to unpack his stuff.

 

“Ryan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Which side of the closet do you want?”

 

“I don’t really care. My clothes just end up on the floor anyways.”

 

“Okay” Brendon placed the folded up shirts and jeans at the bottom of the wardrobe and sat back down on the bed and continued to read his book.

 

“What classes do you have?”

 

“Huh? Oh, I have Math first, then History then Science, then P.E. Ugh.”

 

“Not much of one for P.E.?”

 

“No not really, anyways, then I have French, and then English, and one Tuesdays and Fridays I have music after English.”

 

Ryan pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his book bag and started to read off his classes. “Science, History, Math, French, P.E., English. And Tuesday and Friday, Music as well.”

 

“Hey, we have a lot of classes together.”

 

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Brendon sat on his cleared off bed and pulled out an old worn out sketchbook.

 

“You draw?”

 

“A little, not very good though.”

 

“Can I see?”

 

“Maybe later, I want to finish this.”

 

“Why’d your parents send you here anyways?”

 

“Eh, problems at school.”

 

“Me too. Bullies?”

 

“Yeah, beaten up nearly everyday. My mom just kind of snapped and sent me here.”

 

“Oh, I had bad grades and got into a lot of fights. My dad just kind of sent me off without a second thought.”

 

“That’s too bad. My dad was never nice either.”

 

“Was?”

 

“He died from alcohol poisoning last year.”

 

“Oh” Ryan looked down, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Brendon was confused, he’d never told anyone, especially not someone he had met five minutes ago that. He looked back up again when Ryan spoke, “My mom died when I was a kid. I don’t remember her anymore. Nothing about her. I only have photos, no recordings, no letters.”

Ryan looked like he was about to cry. Brendon wanted to go over to him and comfort him, but he figured that people he met a few minutes ago shouldn’t do that. Ryan head was buried in his knees and his arms were clenched tightly around his legs. Brendon was about to get up and sit next to him, when the door opened and a short guy with black hair walked in.

 

Ryan was the first to speak, “Are you Spencer?” there was the beginning of a crack in his voice at the end of the sentence, as though if he said anymore he might burst into tears.

 

“No, I’m Pete, Spence is out with the stomach flu or something.”

 

Brendon got up and followed Pete out the door, Ryan at his side. Pete was short, but Brendon really couldn’t talk, being only a few inches taller than him.

 

“Okay, here’s the dining hall, you can sit wherever you want, but just watch out.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Gabe and his little gang.”

 

“Gabe?”

 

“Yeah, Gabe Saporta. He, Jon, Gerard, Frank and random girls that change so often that no one bothers to learned their names, are all part of a little gang everyone else refers to either God or living hell.”

 

Ryan and Brendon both responded at the same time, “Shit”

 

“What? Just ignore and you’ll be fine.”

 

“You sound like my mom.”

 

“Hah, good one. Anyways, here’s the science and math building. I think you guys will be in room two hundred twenty one.”

 

Brendon looked up at the large building in front of him. There was a high archway at the top of the steps and large pillars next to it. The building itself was beautiful, too beautiful for a high school.

 

“Okay, here’s the English and History department. You guys will be in room twenty five.” This building was not as impressive. A two or three story building, with trees on both sides, and a strange red colour. Brendon found it to be quite boring.

 

“And library is over here. Just be careful, Gabe and his gang hang around here looking for potential people to beat up.” The library was even more beautiful that the Science building. It had intricately designed archways that lead to a small courtyard will lots of trees and benches. There was a small fountain in the courtyard and another large one outside. There were a few students in the courtyard and a few swimming in the larger fountain.

 

“Pete?” Ryan asked, “Why are there people in the fountain?”

 

‘Oh, that, it’s large enough to swim in so people do. Most of the time when drunk, but that doesn’t really matter.”

 

Brendon took his chance to speak, “How do you get your hands on alcohol?”

 

“Oh, there’s a college a few blocks from here, some of students sell us the stuff.”

 

Ryan was next to talk, “Doesn’t anyone try to stop you?”

 

“Yeah, they never succeed though. I guess you two don’t like that kind of stuff though.” Ryan and Brendon both shook their heads in agreement.

 

“Hey, Pete, where’s the Music department?”

 

“It’s down here.” Pete walked over to the admin building and went in a small door that read, ‘Studio Theater and Music Room’. There was a set of stairs leading down and long hallway with various doors. “The music room’s at the end of the hall. Be sure to not go in the file room or practice room C.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Gabe and his gang kind of have their headquarters in the file room, and C is where all the stoner’s smoke. I swear to god, you could get high by _stepping_ in that room.” Pete headed back to the steps and Brendon followed him. “Okay last place, gym.” Ryan was at Brendon’s heels as they walked towards the large one story building

“It’s bigger than it looks” Pete opened the large glass door, and walked down the flight of stairs to the left. “Are either of you going to join any sports?” Ryan and Brendon both shook their heads. “Okay, this goes down two levels, but that takes work so we’ll leave it.” Brendon followed Pete back up the steps and pushed open the heavy glass door.

 

“Okay, that’s it. Dinner starts at five and breakfast starts at seven. Oh, and if you ever want to, there’s always parties in room 504. Just FYI.” Pete walked off towards the dorms and Brendon turned to Ryan.

 

“Hey, I’m going to go to the library. Want to come?”

 

“Sure, it’s a beautiful building isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah. The archways are beautifully made.” Brendon looked up at the archways and saw they had roses carved into the inside of them. There were little nooks on the side, and a student was sitting in one, reading a comic.

 

“It smells like sandalwood.” Brendon whispered to Ryan. Ryan sniffed the air before answering.

 

“Yeah, I suppose it does. I’m going over to the fiction section.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be finding the plays.” Brendon went up the large flight of stars to his left and chose a book out of the shelf a few rows down. He checked out he book before walking into the large courtyard. There was an old weeping willow in the corner with a bench next to it.

 

Brendon read for around an hour before he heard a voice.

 

“Hey Bren, dinner starts in fifteen minutes. We should go.”

 

“Bren?”

 

“Hey, feel free to nickname me whatever you want.”

 

“Okay” Ryan pulled Brendon from the bench as Brendon tried to see what book he had gotten.

 

“What book did you get?”

 

“Oh, I got Sherlock Holmes.”

 

“Cool. I love Conan Doyle’s stories the best. You know there are like a million movies and TV shows of that right?”

 

“Yeah, we should try and watch them before the year’s up.”

 

“Sure. Come on, we have like five minutes.” Brendon sprinted towards the dining hall with Ryan at his heels. He gave his card to the woman at the front of the line before turning to Ryan.

 

“Do you have a meal plan?”

 

“Course” Ryan waved the little orange card at Brendon before grabbing a plate. “I’ll find a table for us.”

 

“Okay, thanks.”

 

Brendon got a dinner that was basically just horrible ‘comfort’ food. He grabbed a piece of cake that didn’t make his want to throw up and went over to find Ryan. He was sitting at a small table in a corner, reading.

 

“Hey” The seat was cold as Brendon sat down at the table.

 

“Hey”

 

“Are you liking the book?”

 

“I love it. The writing style is still a little weird for me, but whatever, it’s still an amazing piece.”

 

“Yeah, what day do classes start?”

 

“Uh, next Monday.”

 

“Yay, five more days of boredom.”

 

“Did you finish the reading?”

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Yeah, I found a couple of them to be boring though.”

 

“Yeah, a lot of books are.”

 

Brendon tried to eat his dinner, but failed. The pasta tasted like a mixture of cornstarch and puke, and the salad lettuce was rotten. When he saw Ryan had the same reaction he spoke to him. ”Hey, want to go grab something from the college food court down?”

 

“Are we allowed to?”

 

“Sure, they don’t care. I used go there all the time.”

.

“You lived near here?”

 

“No, I would bike out here. I just like being alone, but I do need food sometimes.”

 

“Cool, anything’s better than this.” They dumped their plates at the dishwashing station and went over to the college. The food court was small, but it had enough. Ryan handed Brendon a twenty and said, “I’m going to get us some food we can make ourselves, get me something, anything really.”

 

“Okay, will do.” Brendon went and got them both chicken and rice, before heading over to the store Ryan was in.

 

“Brendon, what kind of pop tarts do you like?”

 

“Uh, strawberry.”

 

“Good” Ryan grabbed two boxes and went over to grab so microwaveable dishes. “Are you a vegetarian or anything?”

 

“No"

 

“Okay. Meat it is.” Ryan grabbed a couple of random things and went over to buy it. By the time they left back for the high school it was around eight. When they got to their dorm, it was freezing.

 

“Hey Ryan?”

 

“Yeah?” Ryan looked up from his computer. He was covered in various blankets and had a hat on.

 

“Do you have a blanket to spare?”

 

“Yeah, here.” Ryan threw a down comforter at him and went back to his computer. Brendon wrapped the blanket around his and took in a deep breath. The blanket smelled like it had been in an attic for a long time. He was jolted out of his thoughts when something ran into their wall.

 

“What the hell was that!?”

 

“I don’t know.” Then music started playing in the dorm next to them. There were more thuds and Brendon just rammed a pillow on his head. “Okay, know I know.”

Brendon just nodded in response. “Hey, you got an extra pair of headphones?’

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve got a headphone splitter. We can watch a movie and block out the sound of our neighbor.”

 

“Sure, but if their still at it when we finish, we’ll tell them to shut up.”

 

“Deal, now get over here.”

 

Brendon grabbed his headphones and sat down next to Ryan. He handed Brendon the computer before saying, “You choose”

 

“Okay. Do you want to start the Sherlock TV show?”

 

“Sure” Brendon started it and Ryan moved closer towards him and huddled under the many blankets he had on. Brendon wanted to comment on the fact he was freezing, but the chances of him being heard were one to none.

 

An hour and a half hour later, Ryan was asleep, using Brendon as his pillow. And their neighbors were still at it.

 

“Ryan” Brendon nudged his sleeping form, and he stirred slightly, “Ryan” His eyes snapped open and he sat up.

 

“Sorry, movies make me tired.”

 

“It’s okay. Help me go tell the neighbor to shut up.”

 

“Ugh fine” Ryan got up and pulled a blanket around him. Brendon grabbed his as well and they went over to the room next door. Brendon tried to knock, but eventually gave up and had Ryan try. After a few minutes, a guy with curly hair came to the door, wearing only a sheet.

 

“Whadda wannnn”

 

“Hi, we’re your neighbors who are currently trying to sleep, so shut up!”

 

All they got in response was a sigh, but the guy went and turned off the music.

 

“That was very nice phrasing Ry.”

 

“Thank you and Ry? Seriously?”

 

“Hey, you gave me one.”

 

Ryan just chuckled and they went back to their room and fell asleep on their respective beds.


	2. Chapter 2

When Brendon woke up there was someone standing over him.

 

“Ryan, get off me.”

 

“Fine, but breakfast starts in half an hour and I want to go microwave our food. And get cereal. I don’t think they can mess up cereal.”

 

“Eh, you never know” Brendon nudged Ryan out of the way and grabbed a pair of jeans out of the wardrobe. Ryan was wearing black jeans and a white tee shirt. He decided on a blue shirt and grabbed his meal card and walked towards the door. By this point Ryan was lying on Brendon’s bed. “Ryan, come on.”

 

“Ugh, your bed’s comfortable.”

 

“Come on, pop tarts and fruit loops!”

 

“Okay” Ryan got up and grabbed his meal card and they headed out the door. The cafeteria wasn’t far away, but the weather was freezing, so they had to get there fast. When they got inside, Ryan’s cheeks were flushed with red.

 

“Brendon, do you think it’ll snow?”

 

“It’s August Ryan, the best we’ll get is this.”

 

“Aw. I love snow” There weren’t many students in the dining hall yet, but he ones that were all looked tired. Ryan put two pop tarts in the toaster and made a bowl of cereal for himself. Brendon followed him and made himself a bowl as well. They went back and sat at a small table with their food and ate.

 

“Hey Bren?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s funny isn’t it?”

 

“What?”

 

“We’ve known each other for less than twenty four hours, yet I’m still more comfortable around you than I am with anyone.”

 

 “I guess it is for both of us.”

 

“Wow, our lives suck.”

 

“They sure do.”

 

“Shouldn’t we try and make friends or something?”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t really talk with people.”

 

“Yeah, me neither.”

 

“The only reason I talked to you in the first place is because you were my roommate.”

 

“Yeah, our live definitely suck.”

 

Just as Brendon was about to reply, the room fell silent. A group of people had just walked in and everyone was staring at them there were a few hushed whispers, and Brendon was confused. Ryan leant over and whispered, “I bet that’s that Gabe guy Pete was talking about”

 

“That would make sense” Then Brendon realized they were walking towards him and Ryan. In the group there were two or three guys, and a couple of girls.

 

The Latino guy was the first to speak, “Hey Jon, looks like we’ve got some new meat.” The people around him laughed in a mocking way. The guy, most likely Jon, went up to Ryan and looked him over.

 

“Ugh, not good meat, but meat. What’s your name?”

 

“Ryan”

 

“Who’s your friend?”

 

“That’s Brendon” Ryan looked over to Brendon in a _Holy shit, help me_ way. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

 

“Brendon, ha, funny name. Okay boys we’ll figure out what to do with these two. Come on.” The group walked away in the manner they had walked in.

 

Ryan placed a hand on Brendon’s shoulder before speaking, “Are you okay?”

 

“No, no not really”

 

“Come on let’s get back to the room. I’ll make you hot chocolate or something.” Brendon got up and followed Ryan to their room. He sat on the bed and stared into space. He didn’t want this school to be like all the others. He wanted something different. He was never going to get it though; he would always be at the bottom of the heap. Ryan sat next to him and gave him a mug of hot chocolate. It was watery, but warm and comforting.

 

“You want anything else?”

 

“No, not really. I’m just going to take a nap, wake me up for lunch?”

 

“Sure just go to sleep.”

 

“Ryan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How do you know what to do?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Helping me, no one ever really helps me. I always have to fend for my self.” Brendon was on the verge of tears; he knew Ryan could see that too. He sat back down next to Brendon and placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking.

 

“I don’t really know, I guess I know how it feels to be scared of something we are taught to face up to, when all you can do is let it strike terror in your heart. Just get some sleep, we can walk and get some real food after this.”

 

“Okay, thanks Ryan, really.” Brendon pulled the covers up over his head, and slowly let sleep overcome him.

 

When Brendon woke up, Ryan was sitting next to him. He was clenching a blanket tightly, and then he remembered his dream. Not all of it, but the terror the loneliness. He started to shake, when Ryan spoke.

 

“Hey, are you okay? You started to shake, so I was about to wake you up.”

 

“Yeah, just a bad dream. I’ve been getting them a lot recently. Don’t worry about me though.”

 

“Okay, come on, there’s a burger place not far from here.”

Brendon straightened out his shirt and slipped on his shoes. Ryan was already dressed so they were ready to go.

 

The burger place wasn’t far from the school, but it was still a good two blocks. It was a small fifties style diner, but it smelled great. Ryan grabbed a seat at the bar and Brendon sat down next to him.

 

“Hey, are you feeling okay Bren?”

 

“Yeah, my stomach doesn’t feel too good though.”

 

“Just get some food, we can take the rest back and have it for dinner or something.”

 

“Okay” Brendon ate what he could in silence. He ended up taking a good portion of it home. It started to rain as they got closer to their dorm. When they walked past the bookstore, Ryan stopped.

 

“Hey Brendon”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Can we stop at the bookstore?”

 

“Sure. I’ll grab a coffee or something.”

 

“Okay, meet me outside in fifteen minutes”

 

“Okay” Brendon walked up the steps to the small café area on the second floor. He grabbed his coffee and cookie and went down to meet Ryan. He was holding a sketchbook and a pack of pencils.

 

“I was getting low. Can I have some cookie?”

 

“Sure” Brendon broke off a small piece of the cookie and handed it to Ryan.

 

“Thanks. Shit it’s cold for summer.”

 

“Yeah, if this is summer, we’ll die of hypothermia in January.”

 

“We should buy a heater or something. Seriously, is there no heating system?”

 

“Yeah, try and find one that’s less than a hundred dollars though.”

 

“I guess so. We can just stick to my blankets.”

 

“How did you even fit them in a suitcase?”

 

“You underestimate my abilities.”

 

Brendon laughed as they walked by the fountain. A group of college age students were in it, and people were sitting around it reading.

 

“Hey Ryan, I dare you to stand in the fountain for thirty seconds.”

 

“No way”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Fine”

 

“Race you to the dorm” Brendon sprinted off, Ryan at his heels. When they reached the dorm, Ryan was panting.

 

“Shit you’re fast.”

 

“Eh, I do tend to run a lot.”

 

When Ryan unlocked the door, they saw Pete sitting at the desk.

 

“Pete, what are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to check up on you guys.”

 

“We’re fine, right Bren?”

 

“Yeah, all good.”

 

“Okay then. Oh by the way, there’s a big party going on in this dorm, so lock your door. You know, just in case.”

 

“Okay, thanks Pete.” Ryan turned to Brendon after Pete had left, “Hey, can we watch another episode?”

 

“Sure, where’s your computer?”

 

“Here” Ryan handed him the computer and went over and grabbed a couple of blankets. He put them on Brendon’s bed and sat down. “I don’t think we need headphones, but we’ll put them on if it gets too loud.”

 

“Cool” Brendon sat next to him and grabbed a blanket. He started the episode, and resituated himself too be more comfortable with Ryan’s form lightly pressing against his side.

 

After about an hour or two the party started. There was loud music and a lot of talking.

 

“Hey Ryan” Brendon nudged Ryan’s sleepy form before he sat up, “Ryan, do you want to watch some more?”

 

“Sure, can you grab the headphones though?” Ryan’s voice was sleepy and slurred, in a cute way though. Brendon looked at how his long lashes rested on his cheeks as he spoke to Brendon. He snapped out of his thoughts and went to go get the headphones.

 

“Here” Brendon gave Ryan his pair and sat back down. Upon sitting down, Ryan rested his head on Brendon’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

“Actually I’m tired and cold. Can you give me another blanket?”

 

“No, I am going to freeze. Get another.”

 

“But they’re so far awaaaaayyy.”

 

Brendon chuckled before saying, “God, you are such a child sometimes. I’ll get it for you.”

 

As Brendon got up, Ryan softly murmured, “No, my pillow!”

 

Brendon gave Ryan a new blanket and a pair of earplugs before going and lying in his bed. The thin sheets and comforter were warm, but Ryan’s form resting against his side somehow made him warmer than he’d ever been. Brendon tried to fall asleep, but the murmur of the party made it’s way through his earplugs, and rendered him sleepless. He lay in bed for an hour or two, until there was a sharp knock on the door. Brendon got up to get it, and saw a seventy something year old woman at the door.

 

“Hi, can I help you?”

 

“Oh hello, I’m Mrs. Roscoe. I work the desk. Where is your roommate?”

 

“He’s asleep. What is this again?”

 

“Oh, it’s the party. We have to check rooms for alcohol and drugs every six months or so.”

 

“Oh, okay then. Do you want me to wake Ryan up?”

 

“That would probably be good.”

 

“Do these things happen often?”

 

“Do what hon?”

 

“These party things. It’s just, Ryan and I are gonna lose a lot of sleep.”

 

“Oh no hon, they only happen around once every two months. The students try and space them out so they don’t get too many complaints. Well, in Tresidder at least. There’s at least one a week in Xanadu.”

 

“Oh okay” Brendon went over and gently shook Ryan. “Ryan wake up. There’s someone here doing an alcohol search.”

 

Ryan stirred and looked up at Brendon, still half asleep, “A what?”

 

“A search. They have to do them every six months. Why now I don’t know. Just get up okay.”

 

“Ugh, help me Bren.”

 

“God Ryan, you are so lazy.” Brendon grabbed Ryan’s hand and hoisted him out of bed. They stood out side the room, watching the other students go down the hall towards the office.

 

“I guess a lot of kids have stashes.”

 

“Guess so. I just hope parties don’t happen too often.”

 

“Yeah, sitting watching TV isn’t really fun when there’s a constant bass line in the background.”

 

Brendon laughed as the woman came out of their room, “Okay kids, it looks all good. Thanks”

 

“You’re welcome” Ryan walked back into the bedroom and fell face first on to the first bed, Brendon’s bed.

 

“Ryan, get off my bed.”

 

“No, you can have mine. Too. Tired. To. Do. Anythi…” Ryan’s breaths evened out, so Brendon just gave up and went to sleep on Ryan’s bed. It was still a bit warm, and it smelled like rain and, Ryan. Brendon buried his face in the pillow and went to sleep almost instantly.

 

Brendon was snapped from his sleep by a yelp. Ryan sat on his bed, holding his head.

 

“Ugh, I forgot I fell asleep on your bed. Sorry about that by the way.”

 

“No, it’s fine. Your bed was comfy anyways.”

 

“Thanks, yours smelled good.”

 

“Probably because they’re new sheets. Now get off.”

 

“Fine”

 

Brendon straitened out the crumpled sheets and went to go change. Ryan had already changed and was wearing black jeans, a button down top, a vest, and a newsboy cap to top it all off.

 

“Nice taste in clothes Ryan.”

 

“Was that an insult?”

 

“No, it looks good on you.”

 

“Thanks. Can’t say the same for your lavender hoodie though.” Ryan pointed at the hoodie folded up at the bottom of the wardrobe.

 

“Hey! Don’t diss my hoodie.”

 

“Fine, okay. By the way, you look like you’re from the 1950’s” Brendon looked down at his clothes. He was wearing black jeans, a white tee, and a red jacket.

 

“Hey, at least I didn’t wear the top hat.”

 

“I think that would make it more steam punk.”

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

“Come on, I want to go back to the library.”

 

“Okay” Brendon grabbed the key and they walked out the door. Upon doing that, they saw Gabe and Jon standing outside their door.

 

“Um, hi?”

 

“Hello.”

 

“Do you need something?”

 

“No, but you do.” Gabe’s fist collided with Ryan’s cheek as Jon stepped towards Brendon.

 

“I think this one does too.” Jon punched Brendon on the chin and then he and Gabe walked away. Brendon immediately rushed to Ryan.

 

“Ryan, are you okay?”

 

Ryan looked up at him, he had a cut on his cheek and he was gritting his teeth, “Yeah, I think so.”

 

“No, you’re not, you’re bleeding come on.”

 

Brendon handed him a tissue, and Ryan pressed it against his face.

 

“Brendon, what about you?”

 

“I’ll be fine. I’m used to it. Now come on, we need to get you to the nurses’ office.”

 

Ryan walked along next Brendon. They walked to the nurses’ office and she sighed when they got in and sat down.

 

“Let me guess, you’re new and Gabe and one of his buddies beat you up?”

 

“Do you get this a lot?”

 

“Not that much, but enough to have a good chance.”

 

“Oh, and yeah that’s what happened.”

 

“Okay here you go.” The nurse bandaged up Ryan’s cut and gave him an ice pack. “That should do. Now are we good here?”

 

“Yeah we should be fine.”

 

“Alright. Bye!”

 

“Thanks.”

 

As they walked out Ryan turned to Brendon, “She didn’t get you.”

 

“It’s fine. I grabbed some bandages. I’ll be fine.”

 

“You are an idiot.”

 

“I know. Come on, we still need breakfast.”

 

“We forgot the pop tarts.”

 

“It’s okay. Come on, you need food. Helps a bit.”

 

All Brendon got in response was a long sigh.

 

“Come on, just eat some cereal.”

 

“Fine, but you owe me.”

 

“Fine, you don’t have to stand in the fountain.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Now come on, you need to eat.”

 

Brendon sat Ryan down at the table and gave him his cereal.

 

“Eat it.”

 

“Aren’t you going to have any thing?”

 

“I’ll eat whatever you don’t eat.”

 

“Fine.” Ryan reluctantly took a bite of the cereal and looked back up at Brendon.

 

“Can we go to the library now.”

 

“In a minute.” Brendon grabbed the bowl and took a couple of bites.

 

“Okay, now we can.”

 

They got up and walked to the library. The air was brisk, and there were a lot of clouds in the sky.

 

“I think it’s going to rain again today.”

 

“Yeah, probably. I like rain though.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Brendon sat down on one of the benches as Ryan walked in. He looked at the water, falling from the fountain. There was no one here, spare a few drunken kids passed out on benches. He pulled his legs up on too the bench and pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil from his jacket. He began to draw. Or scribble. He drew a small flower sprouting next to the bench. People had always said his drawings were good, but Brendon didn’t know if they were being honest or not. He started to draw a face. He didn’t notice when Ryan sat down next to him.

 

“Hey, nice drawing.”

 

“Oh, hey Ryan. Thanks.”

 

“Ugh, I’m bored.”

 

“Did you get another book?”

 

“No, I couldn’t find one I liked.”

 

“Did you finish Sherlock Holmes yet?”

 

“No”

 

“Then finish that.”

 

“Okay. Who’re you drawing?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Okay. What time is it?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Let’s go back to the room and watch TV.”

 

“Okay, sounds good.”

 

Brendon walked close to Ryan as they traversed towards their room. The back of Ryan’s hand brushed up against the back of his. It was a comforting warmth, until Ryan pulled on his sleeve.

 

“Come on!” Ryan dragged Brendon towards the dorm rooms.

 

“What is it?”

 

Ryan pointed to a small group of four or five people, “Them.”

 

“Yeah, okay, come on.”

 

They sprinted into their room and locked the door. Ryan sat on his bed and grabbed the computer.

 

“Brendon, sit down. There is TV to be watched!”

 

They ended up watching the three episodes, and only stopped because Ryan was asleep. Brendon didn’t want to wake him, so he grabbed his sketchbook and drew with it on his lap. The person he was drawing looked a bit like Ryan, so Brendon decided to draw him. He flipped to a new page and began to sketch his features. It was a rough sketch, but Brendon found joy in it. Ryan stirred against his shoulder and Brendon put the sketchbook down. It was good that he did, because Ryan rolled over and put his head in the crook of Brendon’s neck. He breathed softly and nuzzled Brendon’s shoulder. It was cute in a way. Brendon carded his hands through Ryan’s hair and decided it was better to wake him.

 

“Hey Ryan, wake up.”

 

Ryan groaned and nuzzled back into Brendon’s shoulder, “Ryan, are you awake.”

 

“Huh!” Ryan sat up and looked around, dazed, “I fell asleep didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, you did.”

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

“Really? Good, ‘cause you’re comfy.”

 

“Hey I’m free to be used as a pillow anytime.”

 

“I’ll try not to though.” They both chuckled and Brendon went over to check the time.

 

“Oh shit, we missed lunch.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Three fifteen”

 

“Well, at least we can be early for dinner.”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to draw some. You can sleep some more if you want.”

 

“Nah, can I watch you draw?”

 

“Sure, I’m drawing you if that’s alright.”

 

“It’s fine, I take it as an honor.”

 

“Okay good.” Before they had a chance to do anything, there was a sharp knock at their door.

 

“Brendon, you answer it.”

 

“Fine.” Brendon went up to the door and opened it a crack. Pete was there, so Brendon let him in.

 

“Ryan, Pete’s here.”

 

“Oh, okay. What does he want?”

 

“Pete, what do you want?”

 

Pete sat down in the desk chair before he spoke, “Well, I heard Gabe got to you guys, so I just wanted to check up on you.”

 

“We’re fine”

 

“Good, try to stay out of trouble.”

 

“Okay…” Pete left and Brendon went back and sat on his bed.

 

“I don’t like that guy.”

 

“Me neither, he seems kinda, shady?”

 

“Yeah. Hey, you want to go hiking tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, sounds fun. Where though?”

 

“There’s a place about a mile from here, we’d have to walk or something though.”

 

“Do buses run near there?”

 

“Yeah, it stops about five minutes form there.”

 

“We’ll do that then. We should go heat up our dinner.”

 

“Okay.” Ryan grabbed two packages of some heat-up dish and tossed one to Brendon. They walked to the dining room and sat down to eat. They both picked at their food before someone sat down at their table.

 

“Hi?”

 

“Hi!’ A short guy with strawberry blond hair and a fedora sat down at their table, “I’m Patrick.”

 

“I’m Ryan, he’s Brendon.”

 

“Are you guys new?”

 

“Yeah” This guy was like a nice version of Pete, very smiley, but in a good way, “Nice hat.”

 

“Thanks, I heard Gabe got to you.”

 

“Yeah, we’re good though.”

 

“Pete talked to you?”

 

“Yeah, he’s a little creepy don’t you think.”

 

“Yeah, but he’s also really cute, so it all evens out. Anyways, will I see you guys at nine?”

 

“What’s at nine?”

 

“There’s a party in Xanadu. You should come! You guys are in Tresidder right?”

 

“Yeah, but we aren’t the party types.”

 

“Okay, hope to see you around anyways!” Patrick got up and left their table before Ryan turned to Brendon.

 

“You know, we should go to at least one party, at sometime at this school.”

 

“There are always more parties.”

 

“Yeah, and we could get in serious trouble.”

 

“Yeah, not worth it.”

 

“Want to go back to the room, there’s an episode left?”

 

“Sure, I don’t think anything important while I was asleep.”

 

“Nah, nothing really.”

 

“Okay good, the next episode’s really good. I won’t let you fall asleep.”

 

“Can you grab us some coffee then?”

 

“Sure.” Brendon grabbed the two paper cups of coffee and they went back to their room. Ryan grabbed the computer and handed Brendon a blanket.

 

“You ready to be sad little humans?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Brendon sat next to Ryan and they watched the episode in silence, though Brendon could have sworn Ryan was crying at the end, and sure, he was too, but whatever. Ryan sniffled and lay down. Brendon got up and started to get ready for bed before Ryan called him over.

 

“Brendon, come be my pillow!”

 

“One second!” Brendon walked back out and pointed at Ryan, “I’ll be your pillow if you put on some pajamas.” Ryan pouted at him, so Brendon threw the pair of Star Trek pajamas that were not his at him. Ryan put them on before turning to Brendon again.

 

“Okay, will you be my pillow now?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Brendon lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up around him and Ryan. Ryan placed his head in the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his head on Ryan’s and put his arms around him. It was warm and Ryan smelled good, sort of like coffee and rain. His hair was soft and Brendon felt Ryan’s breaths even out, and soon he too was asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry if the next chapter isn't up for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am sorry this chapter is so short, but this was my first time writing a smut scene. So I'm sorry again. I won't be able to write till Saturday, but the next chapter will be up by Sunday or Monday.

When Brendon woke up, there was an unnatural weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and remembered that Ryan was using him as a pillow. His head was still pressed into Brendon’s neck, and he was still asleep. Brendon snickered and carded his hands through Ryan’s hair. He felt Ryan smile against his neck and he tightened his grip on Brendon.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey Brendon. You smell good, kind of like rain, and sandalwood and books.”

 

 “You smell nice too, sort of like, coffee and rain. It’s raining now.” There was a sharp pattering at the window.

 

“I don’t want to get up.”

 

“You don’t have to, it’s Friday, and that means there will probably be loud parties tonight.”

 

“Probably, we should sleep now, just be nocturnal. Hiking tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, sure Ryan.” Brendon wrapped his arms around Ryan and watched him fall asleep. His long eyelashes fluttered every once in a while, and his mouth moved with every breath. He was lying with his back on Brendon’s chest and his head was tilted slightly up. Brendon pulled the covers over then and tangled his legs in with Ryan’s. He slowly nodded off to sleep once more.

 

Brendon woke up and looked at the clock. It read 10:07. Brendon wanted to get back to sleep, but he just wasn’t tired. He moved Ryan off him gently, as not to wake him, and went over and grabbed some clothes. When he finished changing, Ryan started to wake up, and when he looked at him, he chuckled.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s nothing, you just dress funny.” Brendon looked down at what he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of grey jeans, a white button down and a weird thigh length grey jacket.

 

“Says the person with at least four vests. Seriously! There’s one made out of silk here. And you wear eyeliner. Neither of us has bragging rights!”

 

“True. And I like vests.”

 

“Well, you look good in them.”

 

Ryan chuckled and went to go change. Brendon sat on the bed and grabbed his sketchbook. He had finished sketching the face, and started to shade in the cheekbones.

 

“It looks good.”

 

“Eh, it could use some work.”

 

“Maybe a bit more shading.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe we should go hiking today after all. We need to register tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, the bus leaves in twenty minutes, so we should get going.” Ryan grabbed a pop tart and Brendon slipped out of his jacket into an old brown one. They walked out the door and towards the bus stop. The air was moist, but still cool. The school bus stop was only about three minutes from their room, so they got there with around fifteen minutes to spare. Brendon sat down on the cool bench and pulled his coat tightly around him.

 

“Hey Brendon, bus is here.”

 

“Oh.” Brendon followed Ryan on to the bus, and sat down in the cold plastic seat. There were one or two other people on the bus, but none of them got off at their stop.

 

“Wow, this is pretty.” They stood in front of a forest with lots of trail signs. Ryan grabbed a map and started to walk.

 

“There’s a creek in the middle. There a water fountain and bathrooms there too.”

 

“Okay, which path are we going to take?”

 

“We’re going to take the main path till Coyote Trail. It’s the prettiest, and sometimes there are little streams.”

 

“Sounds nice.” They walked along the dirt path that Ryan had said was the main path. It was uphill for a good portion, but it flattened out after a while. Brendon looked up at the trees, some of them had already turned red, but a few had stayed green. He could see his breath in the air and his shoes made a satisfying crunch.

 

“Hey Ryan? What are we going to have for lunch?”

 

“Sandwiches.” Ryan took out a small brown bag from his coat, “I hope you like peanut butter and jelly.”

 

“That sounds good. Okay, I was just worried. It’s so nice out today.”

 

“Yeah, hey, we’re going to turn up here.” Ryan pointed towards a trail leading to the left that read ‘Coyote Trail’. It was shady, and covered in trees. They went down the trail and Brendon noticed the trail was so thin; Ryan was pressed up against his side.

 

“You know you can walk behind or in front right?”

 

“Yeah, but you’re nice to walk next to. It’s comforting.”

 

“Okay then”

 

“Hey Brendon, there’s a nice spot up ahead, want to eat lunch there?”

 

“Sure”

 

“Okay, it’s this way.” Ryan went on to a small trail leading away from the one they had been on. This one was a little overgrown, but it was well worn. It was thin, and Brendon had to go behind Ryan until he saw the clearing. It was a small pond with a waterfall. It was beautiful.

 

“Wow, how did you know about this place?”

 

“Well, my dad didn’t want me to spend all my time in the room while I was here, so he showed me some places. Come on, I want to show you something.” Ryan laced his fingers into Brendon’s and pulled him towards the waterfall. He went off to the right of it and moved some vines out of the way. Inside, there was a small cave. Brendon followed him in and realized they were behind the waterfall.

 

“There’s a place that normally stays pretty dry in that corner.” Ryan took off his shoes and waded through the water towards the rocks. Brendon did the same and sat down next to him. “Here”” Ryan handed him the sandwich and began to eat his.

 

“God, this is beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, it really is.” Ryan lay against Brendon and put his sandwich down.

 

“Hey, no falling asleep.”

 

They sat there for a few minutes as Brendon thought before Ryan spoke, “Okay, we should get going if we want to make it all the way around.”

 

“Okay.” They walked out of the waterfall, and Brendon lightly intertwined his fingers with Ryan’s. Ryan squeezed back lightly and gently pulled him towards the trail. They walked on the empty trail for a little while before arriving at a small creek. Ryan went and sat on a tree branch over the creek. Brendon sat next to him and dipped his feet in the cool water as he thought. Ryan jumped down from the log and sat on a rock. He gathered water in his hands and let it run trough his fingers.

 

“The water’s really clear.”

 

“Yeah, the rocks are pretty too.”

 

“We should get going. We only have two hours.” They pulled on their shoes and began to walk on the trail. Ryan walked slightly ahead, until they reached the end of the trail.

 

“Hey, we’re here!”

 

“I know. When does our bus come?”

 

“Five minutes.”

 

They walked to the bus stop and had an uneventful ride home. When they got back to their dorm, Brendon looked at the clock.

 

“It’s five o’clock.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t really want dinner.”

 

“Me either.” Brendon took off his shoes and sat on the desk.

 

“Hey Brendon?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want to try something.” Ryan came over and sat on the old desk chair.

 

“What?”

 

“This.” Ryan pulled Brendon into a standing position and pressed his lips against Brendon’s. His lips were strong warm and, Ryan.

 

Brendon breaks away from the kiss and gulps loudly Brendon smirks presses his lips against Ryan’s in a soft but demanding kiss. He instantly brings his hands up to Ryan's head, one cupping his cheek while the other pulls Ryan's head closer. Brendon's tongue, not one to play games, licks along Ryan's bottom lip asking for entrance, which of course is granted, and he feels like a kid in a candy store.   
  
Ryan lets him run his tongue over everything, just moaning each time Brendon's tongue grazed against his own. When Brendon is certain he's got Ryan's mouth memorized, he lets Ryan take control as their tongues mesh together, giving Brendon a wonderful feeling, yet leaving him wanting more.  
  
Kissing Ryan is fantastic, but so is getting him off.   
  
Brendon pulls away, lifting Ryan off of his lap and down on the bed so he can crawl over him. It's nice like this, having all the control. Ryan spreads his legs, which looks really, really hot, but Brendon can only imagine what it'll look like when they've got no clothes on. He's already kneeling between Ryan's legs and leaning down to kiss him, so he'll have to save that image for another time; he only wants his mind on the Ryan that's right here, right now.  
  
Brendon pushes his hips down and Ryan breaks away from the kiss in order to moan very, very loudly. Brendon loves that sound, he fucking loves it so much. That might be his favorite sound in the world. He does it again, and Ryan is arching up, his head sinking down into the pillows and exposing his throat.  
  
"Fuck Brendon," Ryan moans out, and nevermind, _that_ is Brendon's favorite sound. He loves listening to it up close as he's lightly biting on Ryan's Adam's Apple. Ryan works Brendon’s pants down as they kiss. Brendon yanks Ryan’s down to mid thigh as Ryan wraps his legs around Brendon's back, and holy shit, everything is starting to feel so much better with Ryan even closer. Ryan looking all sweaty and flushed is even better than the Ryan he had conjured up in his mind seconds before. Fuck...his lips, the way his mouth falls open into a perfect 'O' each time Brendon pushes down...Brendon is practically in love with it.  
  
While he's in his deep trance, Brendon fails to notice that ryan is even remotely close to coming, but the high pitched "hhnng" noises and moans that Ryan is making certainly tells him now that one more push and he's done for. Brendon grinds down hard, really hard, and then he can feel the way Ryan grips on to his arms tightly, and the noises he's making as he's coming are a godsend to Brendon. This moment is perfect. He never wants to forget it as long as he lives.  
  
With one more press of his hips, Brendon's also coming apart, resting his forehead against Ryan's chest as he shakes from his orgasm.  
  
Ryan just runs his hands through Brendon's hair as they both calm down, and then Brendon is pressing sweet, small kisses to Ryan's neck, trailing them all the way up to his lips.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled against them, and Ryan just hums in recognition. They lay for a couple minutes, and Brendon listens as Ryan's breathing evens out, meaning he's fallen asleep, and pretty soon Brendon falls asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! Our wifi has been down, but next chapter will be up by the weekend. I'm also sofrry that this chapter is really cheesy.

Brendon rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Ryan lay next to him, the sheet at his hips. He put on a pair of boxers and some jeans and sat back down on the bad.

 

“Hey Ryan. Ryan, wake up.”

 

“No.” Ryan turned on to his stomach and rubbed his face in the pillow.

 

“Ryan, we have to get breakfast and then we need to get registered.”

 

“But, Brendonnn”

 

“Fine.” Brendon jumped on top of Ryan and tickled his sides. He wriggled under Brendon’s fingers as he laughed.

 

“Fine! I’ll get up.” Ryan wrapped the sheet around himself and stood up. Brendon tilted his head up a bit and kissed him.

 

“Come on. Let’s get some breakfast.”

 

Ryan tugged at his jeans as he got dressed. Brendon put on a shirt and some shoes and grabbed the key. “Ryan, let’s go.”

 

“Brendon, what time is it?”

 

“Uh, 7:30.”

 

“Ugh, fine.”

 

Ryan grabbed a jacket and followed Brendon out the door. When they were in the hall

 

Ryan threw a jacket and scarf at Brendon.

 

"You need the scarf. But you'll look stupid without the jacket."

 

"Thanks, you're the best." Brendon threw on the jacket and handed the scarf to Ryan.

 

"I know." Ryan pressed lightly against his side as the headed towards the dining hall. Brendon sat down at the table where Patrick and Pete were already eating.

 

"Hey, you guys got room for two more?"

 

"Yeah, take a seat. Ryan, you okay man? You look kinda tired."

 

"I'm fine Patrick, Brendon just woke me up early, that's all."

 

"Hey, it wasn't that early."

 

"I know, but it felt like it was." Ryan's hand laced with his under the table and Brendon squeezed it slightly.

 

"Hey, Brendon?"

 

"Patrick"

 

"You've got a mark on your neck by the way."

 

“Aw, crap. Where?”

 

“Like, two inches down from your jaw line.”

 

“Thanks. Ryan can I have the scarf?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Thanks.” Then in a hushed whisper he told Ryan, “But not for your cute little neck fetish.”

 

Ryan giggled as Pete leaned forward on the table, resting on his elbows.

 

“Who was the lucky lady then?”

 

“I’m not telling you Pete.”

 

“Were you too drunk to remember?”

 

“No, I remember them perfectly thank you very much.”

 

“Who was it then? I won’t tell.”

 

“Pete, no.”

 

“Whyyyyyyy?”

 

“You’ll tell everyone that’s why.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“I’ll figure out though, I always do.”

 

Patrick leaned towards Brendon before saying, “He’s right you know. Reads right through anyone.”

 

“Yeah, but I’ll give him a few days, if he hasn’t figured out by then, I might tell him.”

 

“You know him is right here?”

 

“Yeah. Now we have to go register, want to come?”

 

“Sure” They got up and started to walk to the admin building. Around where the door ends Patrick nudged Brendon.

 

“It was Ryan wasn’t it?”

 

“What?”

 

“The “lucky lady” was Ryan wasn’t it?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Eh, I don’t care.”

 

“How’d you know though?”

 

“It’s kind of obvious. You both woke up early. And Ryan’s got a mark on his collarbone too. Kind of hard to spot. Anyways, it was kind of a guess though.”

 

“Oh, well it was a correct one then.”

 

“Yeah.” Brendon walked er towards Ryan and they went in to register. The woman sitting at the front desk had a small ‘Registration’ sign next to her desk.

 

“Hello, name please.”

 

“Brendon Urie”

 

“Okay, and you’re already settled in your room?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

 

“Okay, next!”

 

Brendon sat on the maroon colored couch next to the desk as the other three checked in. Ryan sat down next to him a few minutes later. Brendon could see he had bloodshot eyes, and his whole face seemed to droop.

 

“Ryan, are you okay? You don’t look too hot.”

 

“Yeah, I think I’m fine, can I just get an aspirin or something?”

 

“Sure, I think I have some. Here.” Brendon dug into his pocket and pulled out a two pack of aspirin, “You need water or anything?”

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay, tell me if it gets worse, alright?”

 

“Alright Brendon.” Ryan's legs pushed against his as Ryan tried to get as close as he could without being noticed. Patrick sat down next to them and Ryan shifted away.

 

"Ryan, it's fine, he figured it out already."

 

"Okay, but Pete's coming."

 

"Oh, that's different. We'll give him a few days to see f he can figure it out."

 

"That sounds like fun. I'm still tired though."

 

"Come on, you can go back to sleep, I'll go pick you up some medicine?"

 

"Okay, be safe." Brendon got up and started to walk to the drugstore a few minutes away. The air was cool, but it was starting to warm up. The drugstore bell rang as Brendon walked in. He went and grabbed cough medicine, tea, honey, and aspirin. He had just finished checking out the items when he saw Gabe walk in. He grabbed the bag and tried to get out as quietly as he could.

 

"Hey Urie!"

 

"What do you want Gabe?"

 

"What cha' getting."

 

"Just some stuff for my roommate, he might be coming down with something."

 

"Oh, is your roommate the gay looking one we beat up?"

Brendon darted past Gabe as he ran back down to the school. He only slowed once he reached his dorm. Ryan was waiting outside the door, and his shoulders were slumped over in fatigue.

 

"Hey, Ryan? You okay?"

 

"Yeah, you've got the key though."

 

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry how long have you been waiting?"

 

"Only about five minutes."

 

"Okay, good. I ran into Gabe at the grocery store."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Uh, he asked me what I was buying, I told him, he insulted us, and I ran back here."

 

"Insulted us?"

 

"He said we looked gay."

 

"Do we give off an aura or something?" They chuckled as he said that, and Brendon unlocked the door.

 

"I don't know. Come on." Brendon grabbed the bag from the pharmacy, and followed Ryan inside, "Okay, I have generic cough medicine, tea, honey, and aspirin. Choices?"

 

"Uh, tea and aspirin please."

 

"Okay, no problem."

 

"I'm sorry Brendon."

 

Brendon turned around to look at Ryan he was propped up on pillows on the clean bed, he looked worse. "What for?"

 

"For getting sick."

 

"Ryan, it's not your fault."

 

"Yeah, but now you're taking care of me and I feel bad."

 

"Oh, don't feel that way Ryan, I don't mind. Plus, not like I could be doing anything worthwhile anyways. Here's your tea." Brendon handed Ryan the cup. It wasn't too hot, but not unpleasantly cold either. "Do you need anything else?"

 

"I want to cuddle you, but I'll get you sick."

 

"Eh, I have an immune system of steel."

 

"No Brendon, we have school tomorrow. Only one of us can be sick."

 

"Fine, but you should get better by tonight, because I'll feel lonely otherwise." Brendon started to strip his bed as he spoke, "I'm going to go wash our sheets, I'll be right back. Okay?"

 

"Okay. Be safe!"

 

"I will." Brendon walked down to the laundry room and when he arrived, Pete was there.

 

"Hey Pete."

 

"Hey, washing up?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I have some girls that could've possibly been in your room last night, want me to list them off?"

 

"Sure, three chances."

 

"Okay, Keltie?"

 

"No."

 

"Uh, Lindsey?"

 

"No, one more chance."

 

"Um, Hailey?"

 

"No. You can try again tomorrow." Brendon chucked the sheet into the washing machine, started it up, and turned back to Pete, "By the way, are you and Patrick dating or something. Or this may just be a one sided thing, but what do I know?"

 

"Uh, well, it's um, kind of?"

 

"Okay, one sided for both of you. Okay then."

 

"Well, it's only one sided for him, cause you told me."

 

"I guess so, but if I were you, I'd tackle the problem of not sounding like a perve ninety-nine percent of he time. Then, maybe, try and ask him out."

 

"Uh, okay?"

 

"Yeah, just talk normally."

 

"Is Ryan doing okay?"

 

"Yeah, I guess, he's got a bad cough, so I'm trying to not let it turn into a fever. He's more frail than he looks."

 

"Oh my god!"

 

"What?"

 

"It was Ryan! You slept with Ryan!" Pete had a hand clasped to his mouth and was leaning on the washing machine.

 

"Yes, and that took you a really long time. Patrick got it in like, less than an hour."

 

"Seriously? Well, I mean, it is pretty obvious."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, you guys stick close to each other, like _really_ close. And you freaking share clothes. I mean you're wearing each other's shirts."

 

"No I'm no-" Brendon looked down and saw that he had in fact grabbed Ryan's shirt, "Oh, never mind. But still, took you a while. I'm going back to the room, be by in an hour or so. Try to ask Patrick out or something." Brendon took the wet sheet out of the washer and threw it in the dryer.

 

"Okay, bye"

 

"Bye" Brendon went back into the room and saw that Ryan was sound asleep on Brendon's bed. Brendon pulled a chair next to the bed and ran a hand through Ryan's hair. It was soft, but a bit oily. He sat next to Ryan until he woke up.

 

"Hey, how are you doing?"

 

"My head feels a bit better but still generally like shit."

 

"Oh, okay. I need to grab the sheet from the dryer in a few minutes. I'll stay here till then."

 

"Thanks Brendon."

 

"It's nothing." Brendon interlocked his hand with Ryan's and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. He sat next to him for a few minutes till he fell asleep. Brendon went to grab the sheet and was back in the room in a minute or so. He put the sheet on the bed and grabbed his sketchbook. He turned to the drawing of Ryan and started to shade in the hair. The pencil made a soft sound against the paper, and it was all he could hear, spare Ryan's soft breathing as he slept.

 

In about an hour, Ryan woke up.

 

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

 

"A lot better actually. Thanks. What cha' drawing?"

 

"You." Ryan smiled and sat down next to him.

 

"It's good. A little creepy that you were drawing me in my sleep though."

 

"Yeah, but with a face as cute as yours, I couldn't resist."

 

"I don't mind, I think your drawings are beautiful."

 

Ryan lay his head against Brendon's and he wrapped his arm around Brendon's waist. Brendon rested his head against the top of Ryan's before saying, "Yeah, but I think having a beautiful model was half of it."

 

"You cheesy bastard." Ryan tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Brendon's lips. He could feel Ryan smiling into the kiss and Brendon knew he was smiling too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just an fyi, this takes place at dinner the same day as the last chapter.

Brendon's fork clinked against the plate as he ate. Ryan was sleeping in the room, and Brendon hadn't seen Pete or Patrick. He was jolted from his thoughts when Ryan sat down next to him. 

"Hey"

"Hey" Brendon rested his head against Ryan's shoulder. He felt unbelievably tired at the moment.

"You doing okay Brendon?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. We should watch a movie tonight."

"That sounds good. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Ugh, you choose."

"Okay, how about Star Trek?"

"Which one?"

"Wrath of Khan?"

"Okay, let's go." They went back to the room, and sat down on Brendon's bed. Ryan grabbed two blankets and wrapped them around himself.

"Hey! What about me?"

"Come on." Ryan wrapped his blankets around Brendon as well, and wrapped an arm around him. 

"Thanks Ryan." Brendon nuzzled into Ryan's side, resting his head on his shoulder. He sat like this for around thirty minutes, until Ryan pulled the covers up around them and let Brendon rest his head on his chest.

When the movie finished Ryan put the computer away and wrapped his arms around Brendon. Brendon placed his head in the crook of Ryan's neck and was soon asleep.

 

Brendon woke up to Ryan poking him in the shoulder.

"Hey, we need to get to class in two hours."

Brendon let out a loud groan and went over to the closet. He pulled out a shirt and pair of jeans and sat back down on the bed. Ryan was already dressed and sitting on his bed. Brendon pulled on his clothes and sat next to him.

"Let's go to breakfast. I want to get some coffee before I fall asleep again."

"Same here. Let's go." Ryan grabbed their backpacks and handed Brendon his. They walked over to the dining area and sat down at the table where Patrick and Pete were.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Oh, fine. I'm tired. But classes, yay!"

"What do you have first?"

"We've both got math. You?"

"Uh, I've got science, Brendon has math."

"Cool. I'll see you guys around then." 

"Yeah, we should go." 

"Okay." Brendon walked next to Pete as they went towards the science building.

"You ask him out yet?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What did he say?"

"We're having dinner on Friday!"

"Really, that's awesome"

"Yeah, yeah I hope it will be." They reached the sciences and mathematics department and Brendon walked into his room. It was a simple room, with wooden desks and whiteboards. Brendon sat down at a table with Pete and Patrick as the teacher, Mr. Walker, began his lesson.

The lesson was mainly stuff Brendon had covered before, but he still tried to pay attention. The next few lesson passed quickly. Brendon longed for the end of the day. At lunch he ate with Ryan.

"How have your lesson's been going?"

"Okay, I've covered most of the stuff before though."

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait for English though."

"Why?"

"Because English is my favorite class and you're in it. So yeah, favorite class."

"Yeah, what are we reading?"

"Uh, Henry VIII."

"Oh, okay. Hey we should go, almost time for our next class."

"Yeah, I'll see you in English."

"Kay, bye."

Brendon walked down to the gym and pulled on the pair of red shorts, and white shirt he was supposed to wear. Their P.E. teacher, Mr. Beckett, made them do twenty push-ups before letting them play dodge ball.

French class passed without too much interest from Brendon, and he walked to English class with Ryan. It was getting warmer, and Ryan had shed himself of his jacket.

They were placed a few seats away in English, but Ryan still managed to catch Brendon's every now and then and sent him a heart-melting smile. After the final bell sounded he walked out with Ryan.

"How was your day?"

"It was pretty boring."

"Yeah, we played dodge ball in P.E. How long do we have till dinner?"

"Round two hours."

"Cool. Can do a lot in two hours." They made their way back up to the room and Brendon sat with Ryan on his bed. 

"I think I know what we can do in two hours."

"Huh?" Brendon had just turned towards Ryan when he started to kiss Brendon, licking a stripe along his bottom lip. Brendon gripped Ryan's hair as they kissed, until Ryan grabbed his hands, and pushed them against the wall, pinning him to the headboard. 

Ryan was biting at Brendon’s neck roughly as he dragged his nails down his chest. Brendon groaned deep in his throat as he tugged at Ryan’s hair roughly.

Brendon’s mind was running a mile a minute as Ryan continued the assault on his neck.

“Ryan,” He breathed as he pulled Ryan away from his neck where there was going to a very large hickey in the morning. “Fuck me, please”

He felt Ryan’s entire body tense up as Brendon squeezed his hips. “Are you sure?” Ryan asked quietly.

“I am,” Brendon assured him as he stood up off the bed and pulled off his boxers and stared back at his boyfriend.

Ryan’s eyes traveled all over his boyfriends completely exposed body with lust filled eyes that made Brendon shiver. The younger boy stood up from the bed and slowly approached the older boy. He gripped the boy’s waist and gently ran his fingers over his hipbones.

Brendon slowly ran his fingers down Ryan’s bare torso and gripped the elastic band on the top of his boxers and pulled them down past his knees where they fell around his feet. Ryan stepped out of them and closer to Brendon as their bodies pressed together.

Ryan breathed out against Brendon’s lips as he pressed his lips to the older boys in a passionate, slow, open-mouthed kiss. Ryan could feel Brendon’s hands shaking slightly from where they were placed on his hips.

Brendon shivered as he was laid back onto the bed and settled against the sheets as Ryan climbed over him. Ryan slowly started to rotate his hips against Brendon’s earning a groan in pleasure from the older boy.

Ryan went back to kissing the already forming bruise on Brendon’s neck wanting to make sure that there would be a mark there for days to come to let everyone know that Brendon was his, and always would be.

Brendon watched as Ryan reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. He gulped and self-consciously covered his face with his hands.

“Baby,” Ryan cooed gently and grabbed at Brendon’s wrists as he sat back up on top of his boy friends waist. “Look at me.”

Brendon allowed Ryan to pull his hands away as he started up at his boyfriend with a face as red as a tomato. As much as he wanted to do this, he was nervous and really embarrassed.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Ryan assured him as he laced his fingers through Brendon’s.

“I want to,” Brendon squeaked out. “I want you.”

Ryan smiled and leaned down attaching his lips to Brendon’s. He let go of one of Brendon’s hands and slid it down in between them and gripped Brendon’s dick tightly. “You have no idea how bad I want you.”

Brendon giggled softly, which quickly turned into a moan as Ryan started to move his hand up and down. This was enough to distract Brendon for the moment as Ryan grabbed the bottle of lube and started to kiss his way down Brendon’s body. 

Brendon was moaning and shaking underneath him by the time Ryan reached his hipbones. Ryan popped the top of lube and the noise caused Brendon to freeze up.

“Relax baby.” Ryan breathed against the skin on Brendon’s lower stomach. “You need to relax or it’s going to hurt.”

Brendon let out a long strangled breath through his nose and shut his eyes. Ryan watched Brendon carefully as he squirted some of the cool lubricant on his fingers and slowly began to move his hand down between Brendon’s legs.

“Relax,” He breathed out as he kissed Brendon’s hipbone.

Ryan ran his pointer finger around the tight ring of muscle before sucking in a deep breath of air before slowly pushing his finger inside. Brendon tensed up almost immediately and shifted slightly, bending both his legs at the knees.

“You okay?” Ryan asked as he went back to sucking on Brendon’s hipbone.

“Y-Yeah.” Brendon mumbled as he looked down at Ryan.

Ryan nodded his head and slowly started to push another finger in, this time stretching Brendon out slightly causing the boy to groan. He started to move his fingers in and out trying to get Brendon use to the feeling.

Brendon groaned again and pressed his heels into the mattress as the movement actually started to feel okay. He was still scared and really nervous, but so far it was okay.

When Ryan pushed in a third and final finger, Brendon was as ready as he was going to be. He reached his hand down and gripped Ryan’s hair and pulled his head up so they were looking at each other.

“N-now, p-please” Brendon breathed as Ryan withdrew his fingers and wiped them off on one of their shirts.

He sat up next to Brendon and grabbed the condom package and started to open it before Brendon grabbed it out of his hands and sat up. “Let me.”

Ryan couldn’t help but let out a groan as Brendon’s fingers brushed against his erection and pulled the blue latex over him. Brendon grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his hand before gripping Ryan’s dick and running his hand up and down his length several times.

Ryan gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away. “Lay down, baby.”

Brendon listened and lay back down, bending his knees. He looked up at Ryan as he settled between his legs and gripped Brendon’s thighs tightly.

Ryan pressed himself against Brendon’s opening before looking up and locking eyes with Brendon’s beautiful deep brown ones. Pushing forward slightly the tip of him entered Brendon and he watched Brendon bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut.

Brendon’s mouth fell open as he pushed in further as he held back a grown from how Ryan felt in him. “Holy fuck.” He breathed out once he was all the way in.

Brendon was trying to regulate his breathing as Ryan finally pushed all the way in. The feeling was different and definitely not welcomed, but he had already gotten this far and he wasn’t about to turn back now.

“So tight,” Ryan breathed out.

“Move Ryan,” Brendon choked out.

Ryan let out a strangled moan as he pulled out and snapped his hips quickly causing him to enter Brendon quicker than he had intended. But Brendon let out a moan, which almost had Ryan exploding on the spot.

“Ryan!” Brendon yelped. “Right t-there!”

Ryan angled his rough thrusts so they hit the sensitive bundle of nerves that had Brendon screaming every time. Brendon wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist as he pulled Ryan deeper inside of him.

“Fuck,” Ryan moaned as he dug his fingernails into Brendon’s hips where he was gripping tightly.

Brendon could feel the fire burning in the pit of his stomach as he snapped his hips up to meet Ryan’s. “I’m close.” Brendon breathed out.

Ryan nodded and released Brendon’s hips only to lace their fingers together and pin them above Brendon’s head. His pace picked up and every time he hit Brendon’s prostate the boy let out a loud moan.  
“So close,” Brendon moaned. “Touch me”

And Ryan would never deny him so he let go of one of Brendon’s hand to wrap it around his already leaking erection and pumped Brendon quickly.

Simultaneously, both boys reached their peeks with a moan of each other’s names before Ryan collapsed on top of Brendon in a sweaty mess.

“That was…” Brendon trailed off as he sucked in deep breaths of air.

Ryan pulled out slowly and rolled off Brendon before disposing of the condom and rolling back over to face his boyfriend.

“Wow,” Brendon breathed out as Ryan pushed his sweaty bangs from his forehead.

“You were perfect.” Ryan said as he pulled Brendon against his chest tightly. “I love you.”

Brendon didn’t respond because he was already passed out, face buried deep into his boyfriend’s neck. Ryan chuckled softly before kissing Brendon’s forehead and shutting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was kind of a filler (and totally Not an excuse to just write a sex scene), the next chapter will have actual happenings in it. Also I'm sorry I'm bad at writing sex scenes.


	6. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

Okay, first off. I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I went to a two week camp so I was away for a while. I'm also trying to move everything to a livejournal. I think it will be easier to use and less public. I haven't written anything new, but I plan to in the next few days. I'll try to write an extra long one as a sorry. I start school in a little, but I should have weekly-ish updates. My livejournal is: http://welctonightvale.livejournal.com/ if you guys want it. Anyways, sorry again.

**Author's Note:**

> The high school in this story is based off of Stanford for anyone who was interested.


End file.
